


Unblinking

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [88]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Justice, Justice feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Looking at something in an honest and accurate way.





	Unblinking

Everyone in the Nine-Nine has different views of Lady Justice and how well the system works.

Some people think the system is flawed, the poor and good go to jail while the evil and rich walk free.

Some people consider Justice unblinking in judgment, as her blindfolded vision would suggest. 

Some think her unfairly biased in her roots, unintentionally corrupt to the core. 

Some have been there too long or not long enough. Some don’t know what to think of the system they work for, be it good or bad, kind or cruel. 

Some know more than they’ll ever tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Views on justice, you decide what belongs to who.


End file.
